


Among The Women (We Come And Go).

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Sestina, Yuletide 2012, Yuletide Madness 2012, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We are the Women. Let us go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Women (We Come And Go).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/profile)**[Ladymercury_10](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/)**!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Yuletide Reveal Meta Post](http://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/707046.html)

We take the streets that lead to death,  
as all streets do. We understand  
its meanderings, though not its mysteries. We are the Women.  
And we say: let us go  
through the vale, bring us forth through birth  
And let us dream.

And our dream  
is such: To deny death  
is to deny birth;  
therefore, let us do neither. The fear we understand,  
but let us go  
and walk through death and life together. We are the Women

of life and death. We are the Women  
of teacups and coffee spoons. We dare to dream  
that we matter. We say: let us go  
and disturb the universe. We say: death  
is a part of life. We understand  
Lazarus's birth

and his re-birth,  
not from women  
but from the bonds of death. We understand  
his dream; it is our dream  
too. Lazarus dreams of death.  
And so we say: let us go. 

The bonds of life will slip. Let us go.  
We will journey from birth  
until we are embraced by the shores of death.  
We are the Women  
and although our philosophy did not dream  
it, Horatio, we yearn to understand 

it. -- We know: we will never understand  
it, but the journey is all, so let us go.  
Behold, the staircase descends into a dream,  
Behold, there will be time for birth,  
there will be time, there will be time, for us, the women,  
for our journey from birth to death. 

The quest to understand begins at birth  
and brings us here; so let us go among the women  
and stretch our dream until it may find us a life beyond death.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Among The Women (We Come And Go). (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057787) by [susan_voight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight)




End file.
